Bringing Silly Back
Bringing Silly Back is the fourteenth story arc in the main canon of El Goonish Shive. Warning: as this arc is ongoing, there may be spoilers on this page. Indiana Elliot and the Temple Of Swedish Furniture This storyline is the first one told from the first person view of Elliot. It starts in Tedd's basement, where he runs a series of tests on Elliot's girl-changing powers. After testing shows that things that Elliot transform remain transformed even when separated from his body, Tedd advises Elliot to make sure no one is in the bathroom when he is transforming, because Moperville has become a hotbed for paranormal enthusiasts. Later that night Elliot told Ellen about his day, and she revealed that she has a new beam power. She then proceeded to point her hand at Brownie and slowly transformed into a copy of Brownie. Ellen explained that her new beam allowed her to copy and person she points it at, she can speak in their voice and wear the clothes they are wearing. Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel come upstairs after Elliot's loud outburst of cursing, only mildly surprised by there being two Brownies. Mr. Dunkel announces that they are buying a new TV, and are moving the old one upstairs to the kids' room. However, Elliot must go to Swedekea to pick up the last TV stand which he will set up himself. In order to do this, Elliot will have to navigate through a maze of passageways and furniture to reach a warehouse where the stand is being kept. Upon arrival, Elliot met up with Noah, an androgynous boy who happens to be looking for the same TV stand. The boys quickly learn that the other is a rival for the last stand, and thus begin a race for the end of the store. Elliot gets the lead up the only escalator in, but Noah somehow beat him to the top and used his knowledge of the store to pull ahead. They try to distract each other with various items in the store, and use various other techniques to distract the other. In the end, Elliot manages to pull ahead just in time to get to the slot first, but finds it empty. It seems that the last stand had been sold yesterday, and the website does not update in real time. The next shipment of stands comes in on Tuesday, and there will be enough for both boys. Feeling awkward at their pointless race, Elliot proposes they race again on Tuesday, which Noah quickly accepts. A stressed security guard quickly tells them that they would be banned from the store if they were caught racing again and they have to pay for the pillows they used. After that, Elliot and Noah are eating Mac and Cheese and talking with each other. Elliot explains he needs it for his room, and Noah says he is getting it for his girlfriend. That fact the Noah has a girlfriend surprises Elliot and he is unable to cover his astonishment which Noah seems fine with. Noah explains that she not really his girlfriend, she simply someone who he comforts. This candidness surprises Elliot and Noah reveals that he doesn't like secrets because they killed his parents. This makes Elliot uncomfortable, but Noah apologies and the two form an uneasy friendship. At the end of the day, Elliot talks this encounter with Ellen while Noah talks to Raven. T-Minus The Demon Ally A brief interlude that reveals Magus's point of view. We learn that he's looking for an ally that is not an immortal, but who could be used against immortals. Meanwhile, in Chicago, a mysterious being is linked to a mysterious old man. Hammerchlorians This storyline starts with an earthquake, sending Sarah to search the Internet and Grace into Tedd's arms. While Susan wakes up, she quickly goes back to sleep. Susan and Catalina are going to visit Justin at the Salty Crackers store, which is busy during Spring Break. When they get in Catalina is surprised that Justin is not grapefruit shaped. Catalina goes to watch some nerd girls play Xena while Susan stays up front with Justin. While Susan is standing there, two nerd one talk about how she is an alien there to procreate. After talking about her hair and figure, they insist that she dress more slutty. When Susan attempts to summon a well deserved hammer she can not, in the meantime Catalina attacks the nerds with a non-magical toy hammer. Realizing something has gone wrong with the hammers, Susan contacts Sarah about it. The next day after Susan's work shift, the two set off to restore the artifact that enables hammer powers, with Susan convinced it was the recent earthquake knocking it down. However, Sarah requires a guardian at least 18 to go on the trip, so she brings Grace along. The trip begins and as Grace asks why this is so important, Sarah lets slip that she's jealous of Elliot's magic, as it turns him into girls more attractive than her. Susan reasons that it's more a nature of sexual attraction than a mental block. Stopping at a local restaurant along the way, Susan relays that they have at least three more hours to go. Using this information and some help from Tedd, Grace calculates that the earthquake wouldn't have had enough strength to knock down the artifact in the first place. After Grace conquers a pancake diner challenge and the three are on the road again, Susan considers the possibility of something else, mentioning that a monster from her mystery trip to France was weak to it. Finally fed up, Sarah insists that Susan explain the details of her France trip to them at the hotel. When they first arrived at the hotel Susan sprayed sterilizer over the entire room, while Sarah noticed that there were only two beds to sleep in, after arguing over who would sleep with Grace, it was decided that Grace would sleep in squirrel form; back in Moperville Tedd was disappointed about it, but he didn't know why. After settling on the sleeping arrangements Susan explains that one summer the french clubs from Moperville North and Moperville South went to France on school trip, Nanase was allowed in because she was fluent in french and Susan was allowed to come because her mother strong armed the principal. Nanase and Susan where paired together due to their age. While in France Susan was attacked by a monster, that resembles a vampire, and had to be rescued by Nanase. When the girls tried to tell there fellow students they were met with disbelief. Later that night in their hotel room, Nanase and Susan meet to elderly immortals who told them that the girls needed to find and defeat the monster or it would go on to kill others. Nanase had her latent magic powers awakened, while Susan was given a tattoo that allowed her to summon items from a magic box. At this time Nanase and Susan were also taught how to summon hammers. The next night Susan and Nanase fought the monster. After the story, Grace asked what items Susan currently has in her magic box, Susan explained she had a few swords, some tools and other junk including a fairy doll Nanase left at her house. However when Susan summoned the doll it was able to fly around like it was alive. After a call to Nanase, Susan figured out that the doll was tied to her subconscious. Even though the doll was showing Susan's emotions, she decided to keep it around to put Sarah's mind at ease. Over dinner Sarah apologized for being insensitive. The next day Susan, Nanase and Grace where trudging through the brush trying to find the cave while avoiding hazards in the park. They soon come upon a park path that it right next to the cave. After sending the fairy in to scout, Susan finds out that the artifact is right were it supposed to be. Susan and Sarah rushed into the cave while Grace tripped on a water bottle. In the cave Sarah and Susan met a immortal who was waiting for them. Grace appears in her Omega form, but the immortal remained calm and explained he meant no harm and that his name is Jerry and that he is going to die. Jerry explained that when immortals grow old they erase there memories and take back all their power. T-Minus Dark Allegiance This storyline resumes where T-Minus The Demon Ally left off with the mysterious being controlling the old man being revealed as a body snatcher aberration named Sirleck whose host is now brain dead and who is planning to move on to a different host. Magus appears and Sirleck reveals his involvement in the creation of Ellen. Magus asks for Sirleck's help in distracting the French Immortals for him. Initially Sirleck refuses but Magus threatens to tirelessly annoy him until he agrees to listen to his plan to which Sirleck relents. Category:Story arcs